Abella Carrera
|birthdate= February 11th |birthplace= |gender= Male |age= 33 |blood type= O+ |education= |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Black |vision= |skin tone= Tan |height= 5 ft 7 in (1.71m) |weight= 65 kg (144lbs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Kingdom of New Dragnof House Pendragon |previous affiliation= Kingdom of Daobeth |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Member of Reina Pendragon's Queen's Guard |previous occupation= Knight |team= |previous team= Nine Circles of Hell |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Nacho Carrera (Older Brother) Manuel Carrera (Younger Brother) |magic= Darkness Magic Telekinesis |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Abella Carrera (アベラ・カレーラ Abera Karēra) is a member of the Queen of New Dragnof, Reina Pendragon's Queen's Guard. She was a member of Daobeth's Nine Circles of Hell, where she served as the Sin of Greed (貪欲 Don'yoku). Appearance Personality Before meeting Reina, Abella behaved like most mercenaries and was a fickle, faithless and brutal hired killer with little loyalty or attachment to the Kingdom of Daobeth. She was also quick to anger and reckless, though such traits she still appears to posses simply to a lesser extent. Now as a member of her personal guard, Abella is extremely loyal to Reina and is highly confident in the latter's abilities as a ruler, a military commander and as a person. Relationships |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M arc Magic & Abilities As a former member of the Nine Circles of Hell and one of New Dragnof's most powerful warriors, Abella is an extremely powerful individual. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Even without the use of either of her magics, Abella possess above-average physical strength. Immense Speed: Immense Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Abella employs high-level hand-to-hand combat as her primary style of fighting and with the use of her magic she can move about incredibly quickly, delivering powerful punches and kicks at a lengthy range that are faster than her opponent can react to. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a former member of the Nine Circles of Hell, Abella posses a great degree of magic power. Though she possesses a significant amount of magic power, when compared to her brothers, she appears to posses the least. Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Abella to create and manipulate the element of darkness. Like her brothers she is highly skilled in the sue of this magic, being able to manipulate a dark matter that can act as a weapon and function as artificial and enlarged limbs that allow her to increase her attack range. Unlike either of her brothers, her natural state is much closer to "good" and as such she cannot use this magic to it's fullest extent not having asses to the more powerful spells such as Evil Incarnate, leaving her offensive power with this magic quite low, at least when compared to her brothers. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Is a type of Magic that allows Abella to move physical objects and substances with their mind. As one would expect of a master of this magic, Abella can fly at incredibly high speeds, project powerful physic blasts, apply immense force and telekinetically lift and move tremendous amounts of weight with minimal physical strain. Abella can use her mastery of telekinesis to augment her already impressive physical attributes to superhuman levels by surrounding herself with a field of telekinetic energy that increases her strength and speed as well as providing her incredible resistance toward physical damage. Such an ability allows her to go all out in combat without fear of accumulating significant damage. Assorted Others Keen Perception: Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Derieri from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series.